30 Shades of Love: Her
by Moonbrook
Summary: Reflection on a Lover. Idea taken from "30 Shades of Love" on SingleSpark/


Beginning

She is positive their love was alive from the very beginning and will still be around three days after forever.

Rain

She loves to walk in the rain with him but forces him to bring an umbrella. She would rather he stay healthy than her.

Fire

Nothing ignites the fire of her anger and passion more than he does. She knows it entertains him.

Earth

She loves to lay on the ground with him, surrounded by the scent of the Earth. No matter what is the cause of her unhappiness, breathing in his wood and smoke scent makes her feel oh so much better.

Air

He is her air. She might be able to live without him for one quick minute but it would be a futile effort.

Disappear

She does not want to disappear. Not because she's afraid of where she would go but because she does not want him to be left alone in this cruel world that does not understand him. Above all, she fears he would forget her.

Creature

He believes he is a creature. But if that were true, she would love a monster and nothing about him is monstrous.

Love

She thought she knew true love but nothing compares with the depth of her feelings for him.

Death

She does not fear Death. She knows she will be with him and that makes it ok.

Season

Winter is her favorite season. She loves playing with him in the snow then warming up in front of a fire. Winter is the warmest season.

Obsolete

When she's with him, the whole world is obsolete. Nothing matters but him.

Whole

She knows they complete each other, two halves of a whole. She's known this since before they met.

Tears

He brings tears to her eyes not because he hurts her but because he makes her so completely happy.

Butterfly

She knows she reminds him of a butterfly-- mischievous, fragile, beautiful.

Strength

She will never tell him this but he is her strength, what keeps her going through the pain. Without him, she's not OK.

Destiny

She believes in destiny. No matter which path she had walked, she would have found him. It was unavoidable and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Color

His blue-grey eyes hold her only favorite color. She has memorized each shade in his perfect orbs and she loves every one.

Childhood

When she looks at him, she sees their unborn children and the perfect childhood the perfect father will give them. She will not tell him this though. He fears hurting his children enough and she will not add to these insecurities.

Vacation

Every day is a vacation to her, as long as it is spent with him.

Stress

When he's stressed, she drops everything and does all in her power to relax him, though her mere presence is calming in ways most would not understand.

Amazement

The fact that he could love one such as herself continues to amaze her every hour of every day.

Fear

She is afraid of many things but with him, she becomes the bravest person in the world, willing to fight and conquer anything as long as he is by her side.

Erase

She's tried to erase many parts of her life but when she's with him, she wants to remember everything.

Life

He is her life. Death can never hope to touch two such as they.

Concentration

Her concentration is unbreakable by all but him. Just his glance her way breaks her unbreakable focus and makes her forget what she was doing. She knows he doesn't know this and enjoys keeping up the charade.

Pleasure

He is her greatest pleasure in life, though he believes it is her books.

Separation

She never wants to be separated from him and she knows he'll never leave. This, more than anything, proves to her his love.

Wish

She never thought wishes came true until the day she met him.

Breath

She knows human life is gone in one sigh so she'll hold her breath and hope for the best. After all, nothing could ever separate these two lifemates. The force behind their separation would have to be stronger than Fate and more determined than Death.

End

No matter the outcome, she knows she'll be with him. There is no end for true love.


End file.
